Bachelorette
by UndergirlHaven
Summary: Mostly every pair for Hinata She moved, she turned twenty, and has to get married. To who? How? When? Soon, she finds herself played in a game of matchmaking. She has to pick who is right for her. Can she? Can she handle the men? Can they handle her?


A HinaFanfic-Bachelorette

Main Character-

Hinata

Couplings-

All couplings

With Hinata that are near her age

(No Yuri)

Warning: Hinata has become a slut

Chapter One - Happy Birthday, Hinata 

_December 27,_

_The time is 1:07 A.M. and my celebration has ended. That's right. Of today, I am officially twenty years old. And in my father's words: "The-Age-Of-Marriage." Which means soon I am to be wed. Betrothed. But not yet. My father has not yet chosen anyone. I wonder who?--Or "_whom_" in the proper society language my family wants me to speak--It'll probably no one I'm familiar with, since my clan moved from the Hidden Leaf Village about three to four years ago for a mysterious reason. We still live in the Land of Fire, we just moved to the northern part of it, where things are much more high-class, like us. My father keeps on telling me that his sun will soon disappear for him and that I have to take lead of the clan. What does he mean by that? Is he going to die soon? He can't. He's not _that _old. The words still frighten me and trigger my former lack of self-esteem._

_I miss the Village Hidden in the Leaves so much. I especially miss Naruto. Has he become Hokage yet? The scary part is that I am starting to lose my love for him. It's been so long since I've seen him, and every time I think of him, I don't blush anymore! When someone brings him up, I don't recoil like I used to. Now my feelings for him are the same as I feel for Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. Oh, how I miss them too! Much, much more than Naruto. I wonder if they're all alive, because in my world you never know. Neji is here with us of course, (and thankfully) and he is training nonstop. Whenever I ask him about it, he always says to me, "I am getting stronger for when we return, Hinata." But…we're not going back. I've been training seriously hard with him too, but not as much, because I have my own special, secret style of training, which I refuse to give away incase forbidden eyes read this. Right now, Neji is my closest friend, next to Hanabi. Your best friends are your cousin and sister. Pathetic, right?_

_Oh well, as for my birthday, I had a pleasant party. No cake or candles, just something more of a dance. My father rented a beautiful ballroom and invited everyone in our clan and in our fancy neighborhood. One stranger about my age requested me to dance, but I turned him down. The only one I danced with was my cousin Neji. The only real man of my life… I noticed that the man who asked me first seemed jealous. Evidently, he wasn't aware that I was related to Neji. All the more reason not to start a relationship with him. He's a dunce for not noticing our similar and rare eyes. Either that or really perverted. Traits I chose to avoid from in a man. Neji made me laugh when he asked me to dance. The way he bowed down and pecked my knuckles so formally and jokingly, putting on a coy act of pretending he never met me before. It still makes me laugh. I also danced with Hanabi, bit it was an amusing, sisterly tango. I actually had fun. Neji also hugged me tightly, saying how happy he was that I was officially twenty. I also swore I heard him mumble, "They grow up so fast…" I thought he was going to start crying._

_I got presents, My sister Hanabi got me the most cutest, purple teddy bear. It is so fluffy and loveable I could just tear its stuffing out. As for Neji, he bought me this lovely sliver, heart-shaped locket with my name engraved on it in the most elegant cursive. Right now, it's around my bear's neck. My father gave me a gorgeous of daises, each of them a different color. They were all real and my favorite shades, especially peach. If if wasn't for the fact that I'm going to be in a forced marriage soon, this would be my favorite birthday._

_Hinata Hyuga _

|| ~ ღ~ ||

Hinata shut her journal, latching it with its lock before setting it beside her two gifts. The well-dressed young woman glanced at the flowers in the vase at her bedside for a moment before sighing and pushing herself off the comfy mattress. She sauntered to her mirror and examined herself.

Hinata's mascara and eyeliner were smudged, making her eyes look dark and tired. Her hands traced up to her indigo mane and released the pins, holding her hair up in its fancy bun. Once it tumbled down, Hinata felt a sudden relief from the pain of tight, pulled -back hair from at least a million clips. After that, Hinata untied the red belt--its tail riding down to the floor--lined with blue diamonds around her waist in a huge ribbon. Then Hinata slid off her fancy, uncomfortable kimono.

The newly twenty-year-old locks her fists below her chin to cover her bare chest softly before hurrying to her dresser. Hinata did not want someone to come barging in and seeing her naked chest. She shuffled through the dresser to find her matching blue bra. Once she did, she clipped it on, and then Hinata got a sudden thought and giggle.

It made the Hyuga remember when she asked Neji to tie her bikini for her. Hinata doesn't know if she was drunk that day or not. Hinata had her finger pinched on the straps of the top and saw Neji pass the bathroom. He blushed a bit when he saw her. She turned her skinny back to him and released her strips, asking him sweetly if he would strap it for her. Hinata held her hair up--tied into a high ponytail--as she turned and smiled as she caught Neji's now red face. Of course she was wearing jeans that haven bottoms leaving only her nail-polished toes visible, but Neji took a long moment before taking hold of her strings with his shaking hands. He finally stripped them, and Hinata felt like messing with him today, a bit evil as she asked him to tie the neck strings. She had to hold in her laugh when she heard him groan and tie the strings wrapped around her neck.

She gave him a sweet "Thank you" and delivered him a swift kiss on the cheek before walking away. Hinata smiled when she caught him watching her, he tightened his lips and glared at her, mumbling the word, "Slut."

Hinata laughed again out of her trance and went back to the mirror. Hinata felt so sophisticated. She's an adult, an official one. If she were to get pregnant, it wouldn't be taken so bad. Finally twenty. But she lives with her family. Well, Neji is twenty-one, and he still lives with them, as does she. That's your average clan. Those two are he new adult. The thought made Hinata's heart leap.

Hinata's also become much more feminine. Seeing how much she's matured, she puts on nail polish and always fancies up her hair. Every other day she'd wear makeup. But she's become more and more naughty. Hinata wants to keep her innocence--a precious part of her--but her hormones had to take over, which was the best of her. Her ears were now pierced, two in each one, and one on the top of her right ear.

Then Hinata's eyes traced down to her belly. Her lips curled and her head shook, chuckling inwardly. The young woman looked down at it and stared at the pierced belly button. Not only that, but yesterday, as a second birthday gift from Neji, he went with her to get a tattoo. Hinata is almost disappointed in herself, but still proud. It was a well-designed butterfly on her back, and it was low. Her pants would be able to cover it, as long as they didn't fall so short, and lately, her jeans have been falling pretty short, despite the belt. Hinata's body developed. She became satisfied that she had one sexy body and now that she's older she looked even better…

If only everyone in the village could see her now.

Just then, as Hinata pulled up her small shorts, her younger sister came rushing in her room. So, it's a good thing she decided to put on a bra as soon as possible.

"Hi, Hinata!" Hanabi waved, "Just came to say good night! Oooh… Can I see your tattoo again?" She developed interest. Hinata hesitantly nodded, and then tugged her tight tank top a bit as she turned.

"Cool…," Hanabi whispered as she leaned her face in front of it. Hinata waited for Hanabi to pull away but then spun forward with a shriek when she felt a finger press her lower back.

"Hanabi!" She bellowed once she faced her surprised sister, "You're fingers are cold!"

"Oops," Hanabi giggled. "Sorry."

Hanabi's older sister sighed, "It's fine," and sat at the edge of her bed. Then she outstretched her arms to her sister. Intentionally, Hanabi cheerfully wrapped her arms around her sister's skinny body. After a moment, Hinata released her arms form her to let her skip from the room. Fifteen years of age, Hanabi still acts like a child. She only acts this way around Hinata, and sometimes Neji, but never in front of Father.

"Good night!" Hanabi cheerfully chirps.

"Good night," Hinata returns less keenly.

"Happy birthday!" Hanabi adds before the door shuts behind her. Once Hinata knew she was officially alone, she flopped her body on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Hanabi's last words echoed in her mind for minutes. Another birthday has gone by. And more and more will go with her always wondering what she could've been if she had stayed in the Hidden Leaf Village. If she could just go back once more…

Hinata curled in a ball as she lay on her covers, holding her knees tight against her chest. She realized that didn't matter anymore. Hinata's home is here now. At least she's able to keep one person that reminds her of the Hidden Leaf Village so much: Neji. Hinata let out a sigh and crawled up to her pillow. She pulled over the covers and fell onto her bed like she was exhausted once they were drenched over her. Then she reached up to the knob next to her bed and spun it slowly till the lights faded into darkness.

Hinata rests her head on her pillow, with her back facing the door. Hinata spent long moments staring at the wall and thinking about all this. Many minutes later, the light shines from her doorway her back. Hinata remains frozen when she listens to the footsteps approach her bed. It was her father. Once he came to her bedside, Hinata's eyes snap shut, pretending to be asleep. He leaned down to her face, whispering, "Sleep well, Hinata." and putting a hand on her head lightly he got off the edge of the bed headed to doorway, whispering, "Happy birthday."

Once her door closed, making her room swallowed in darkness again, Hinata opened her eyes, sighing sharply with her eyebrows pulled gently together at the words that constantly come up that would normally happy a person, but causes the opposite for herself. She stayed awake for a long time, keeping silent in her untouched position. Then, finally, all the lights were off, and she knew everyone was in bed. Hinata sat up and stared at her door. Then she spun on her lights very faintly. She sat for a good eight minutes to make sure everyone was sound asleep before pushing her covers away.

Hinata bent down to pick up a blanket. She wrapped it up and gently placed it below her covers. Then she took her little teddy bear and put it under her covers right above her blanket. Hinata held back her snicker. She felt so sneaky. And she loves it…

Lately, she's been very sneaky. Hinata now enjoyed being alone and she loves doing tasks she shouldn't be doing or using deception on everyone. It was just so much fun for her and exciting.

Then she pulled her tight, baggy-cuffed jeans up her legs and a warm, royal blue hooded sweater. Hinata can't remember the last time she wore her pale and purple hoodie. She probably stopped wearing them after she moved. Hinata shut off her lights and stumbled to her glass doors. She pushed them open and walked onto her balcony. Then Hinata pulls herself onto the roof. Here, the arched roof now reached down to Hinata's balcony, letting her climb it easily. It was also very dangerous, seeing how high the house was and that she was on the third floor.

The restless girl climbed to the top and hugged her legs to her as she sits herself down. Hinata stares out at the beautiful view that she discovered with the wind blowing right through her. Hinata hugged her arms. The wind was chilly, seeing it was winter. But thankfully, there was no snow here. Normally, this would make Hinata's entire body chatter, but living nearly four years here--in this commonly chilly place seeing it was up north--you learn to get used to it.

Hinata's white orbs then wandered in the millions of stars. A shooting star reflected in her gaze. She smiled and rubbed her arms. If only she had someone beside her to keep her warm. Now she always hung alone.

Hinata remembered the night she saw a meteor shower, the night she moved. Hinata couldn't stop crying before she left and she cried so much when she said goodbye to her teammates with a suitcase in one hand. She hugged Shino first, and then Kiba, making them blush horribly at her bold move. Bold for her. All before crouching down to Akamaru. She set her suitcase down and smiled weakly, saying goodbye to him.

Akamaru had whimpered and licked her face lightly. With that, Hinata released her suitcase and wrapped her arms around Akamaru's neck, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. She stood up to her old sensei, as she smiled softly down at her. They stood in silence to process the picture of each other one last time before Kurenai held out her arms, with Hinata immediately dropping her bag again and running into her arms, hugging her tightly and burying her wet face into her motherly sensei, with Kurenai's fingers smoothing out her hair and cooing words of comfort.

The last person she said goodbye to was Naruto Uzumaki. She _had_ to say goodbye to the one she admires. She ran as fast as she could to where Naruto would be. She found him at the top of the Hokage Faces, staring down at the village. Hinata froze a couple feet behind him and actually considered running away from him. No, she couldn't, not now.

She walked closer up to him with wind blowing hard, and Naruto seemed to feel her presence when he spun around to her. Hinata stopped in her tracks and they stared at each other for a long moment. Hinata was the first to move as she set her luggage down. Naruto stared curiously at it. "Hinata?" he questioned, "Why do you have that bag?" Then immediately, Hinata ran at him with her arms quickly wrapped around him, one over his torso and the other around his neck. Naruto didn't hug back due to his surprise, which made Hinata want to run more. But she didn't, she just squeezed her eyes shut in sadness as she tightened her hug, resting on his broad shoulders for a long period of time.

Before she pulled away, Hinata lightly pecked his cheek and released hi, backing up to her baggage. Keeping her sad eyes on his confused and surprised self, Hinata lifted her suitcase and keeping herself from stuttering, she whispered, "Goodbye," and she turned and walked away without another word form either of them.

Hinata could feel Naruto's eyes watch her as she walked away from him. So she slowly lowered her head as she walked and closed her eyes, squeezing out her tears as she disappeared from the Uzumaki's view.

Hinata wished she would have said more to Naruto or did more. Hinata knew she was no longer in love with the cheerful blonde boy. Maybe it was a good thing, but who does she love now?

Hinata began to stretch her body across the rooftop and set her hands behind her head as a pillow, eyes wandering through the stars. She softly closed her eyes as she thought up her answer.

No one.

Hinata jolted up and quickly studied the area. The sky was in its early morning blue with many clouds shielding most of it. _Wait_, Hinata thought, _It's morning?! I slept out here all night!_

With that, Hinata stood on the roof and she shivered to how cold her clothes were. Rubbing her arms, she quickly toddled down the steep roof, going much faster than she wanted. She carefully hopped on her balcony and ran in her room, questioning how should could still be alive after falling asleep on a steep roof. Hinata leaned across her bed to the other side, picking up her digital clock. It just changed to 7:32.

Hinata gasped and rushed to her closet. Then she wondered why she was over there and sprinted to her dresser with a frown. She brushed through her tangled hair roughly with a comb, knotty due to the wind blowing against it all night. She tied it back in a high ponytail before rushing out of her room. She stopped at the stairway, catching her breath. She ran her hands down the railing as she stepped down it slowly.

Hinata peeked into her father's office and saw him at his working desk reading many sheets of paper. Hinata took a breath before softly pushing the door away with a cheerful smile, the rising sun shining through the Chinese panel doors. As she walked across the floor, her feet creaked against the wooden pavement before she stopped a few feet away the front of her father's desk. It is customary for Hinata to greet her father every morning.

"Good morning, Father." She addressed sweetly.

"Good morning, Hinata," Hiashi saluted her without looking up, taking a drink from his coffee. Good, he didn't suspect anything. Hinata wasn't allowed on the roof, and despite her age, she had a curfew as a sign of authority and discipline.

Hinata stared at the mug of hot coffee placed next to her father. Hinata was really tired. Intentionally, Hinata stepped to the side of Hiashi's desk and took a large drink from the beverage. She set it down with a breath like it weighted a hundred pound, feeling the burning heat in her chest satisfy her freezing body. Hinata looked at her father to see if he was looking at her. He wasn't. Either Hiashi didn't mind if his daughter chugged from his mug, or he just didn't notice.

Hinata left the room and closed the door behind it. Then she leaned her back against it with a sigh, relieved that her father didn't call her back in order to question her about not being in bed last night.

Hinata traveled through the large mansion to the kitchen. She reached the den to find Neji standing in her path. Hinata replaced her surprise and tension with a cheerful, gentle grin, "'Morning, Neji,"

"Good morning, Hinata," Neji responds in a suspicious tone that made Hinata's smile fade. Neji had his hands behind his back and he was giving her an intent look. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Hinata swallowed hard to this question. Although she was surprised no one asked her why she was in her clothes now, usually she would wander the house in the morning clothed in pj's. She looked straight into his eyes, noting how the Hyuga's probable main beauty is that no matter how early in the morning, the Hyuga's never are baggy in the eyes, weary, or tired in they're appearance. Nearly flawless.

"Fine…," she hesitantly answered.

"That's good," Neji nodded, then said, "Oh, by the way, is there a reason you weren't in bed?"

"Hinata's head shot up from the ground to see Neji hold out in front of him a familiar blanket and the teddy bear her sweet sister gifted her with in his other hand. Hinata's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Neji waited patiently for an answer.

Then Hinata held her hand out like a fashioned-lady and scoffed, "You're crazy. I was in bed all night. Oh and by the way, aren't you a little to old to have a blanket and a stuffed animal?" Neji glared at her as he finished mischievously, flipping her hair, "And aren't those mine?"

Neji narrowed his eyes as he shoved the stuff in her arms, with a visible smirk across her smug face. "Just take it."

Hinata smiled sweetly as she walked past him, patting his shoulder, "You're losing it, man." And continued down the hall to her destination.

When she found it, she saw her sister by sitting the island table in the center of the kitchen, putting cereal from the bowl in front of her in her mouth. With her feet kicking off the stool like a child, she read the back of the cereal box. She also wore her own kind of hoodie with no pants and long socks, like Hinata did at her age.

Hinata walked past her to the counter of the fancy, stylish kitchen, brushing her sister's shoulder. Hanabi looked up, then to the right where Hinata touched her and left to where her big sister was walking. A cereal-filled smile grew on her face and Hanabi greeted, "Hi, Hinata,"

Hinata returned her smile as she opened the fridge with bloated, puffy cheeks and crossed eyes mockingly. Hanabi giggled at her before going back to her cereal. A second later, a spoon is held in front of her face. Hanabi looked to see Hinata sitting across from her with a cup of milk and a bowl. Hinata smirked at her as she held the spoon to her, "You know, there's great new invention. It's called spoons."

Hanabi smirked as she snatched the spoon from her and used it to eat her cereal. Hinata took the cereal box from her and poured it in her bowl. Then she dumped her cup of milk into it and took a spoonful.

Hanabi watched her as she did this. "Why do you always dump your cup in your bowl?" She asks, "What happened to the milk jug?"

"Because just using a cup is much easier than going back an' forth." She smiled as she tossed the cup into the sink behind her. Hanabi shook her head before going back to her breakfast.

"Do you want an apple?" she hears her older sister ask.

"Yes, please!" Hanabi perks up. Hinata reaches over to the bowl of apples behind her, taking two and a peeler next to it. She set one next to her and peeled the sin off the other. After she was done, she handed it to her little sister, who eagerly took it from her and bit down on it. Hanabi hates the skin.

Hinata takes a juicy bite from hers and watches her baby sister eat--at least, a "baby" in her point of view.

Surprisingly, Hinata finished before Hanabi and took her dishes to the sink to wash them. As she did, Hanabi reached over and took what was left of Hinata's apple and dropped in the garbage.

A minute later, Hanabi comes with her dirty dishes up next to Hinata as she rinses them. Hinata takes her sister's dishes when she finishes her own and washes hers.

"Twenty years old…," Hanabi sings quietly, catching Hinata's attention, Then she smiles at her grinning sister and ruffles her hair.

"Hi, Neji!" Hanabi waves ahead of her, leaning against the counter and facing to the side of Hinata. The older lady Hyuga shot him a sheepish smile with expressive eyes, making him tighten his lips at her to their incident earlier.

Silently, Neji walks next to his second eldest cousin and begins to dry the dishes coolly. Hinata handed dish after dish to him with a quiet simile before Hanabi broke the silence with a, "Aw, man!" making them jump as they spun their heads at her.

"What?" Neji asks.

"You guys are so tall and I'm so short! It really sucks." Hanabi was only an inch or four shorter than Hinata, but then looked at Neji, and their height when standing together compared to Hanabi, she looked like a midget.

Hinata laughed at her sister, making Hanabi whine, "Hey!"

Then as Neji put a dish in the cabinet aloofly, he commented, "Then I guess we'll have to call you 'White Dwarf' from now on."

Hinata covered her mouth as she snorted a laugh and Hanabi dropped her mouth at her older cousin in shock. Then she stormed off, mumbling, "Jerks…,"

"Oh, come now, Hanabi!" Hinata called at her as she walked away, "Don't be like that, honey, we were only joking around."

But she was gone. Hinata sighed while she shook her head and moved down so Neji could, too, in order to finish drying the dishes.


End file.
